What's With Gaara?
by Akuro13
Summary: Shikamaru notices something is up with Gaara and tries to figure it out. And why is he with Naruto so much? rated M for the last chapter lemon. yaoi and a little het. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is only the first chapter and I'm not sure how many it will have or when the next will be done. As fast as I can is all I can say.

I have always liked this idea and am finally writing it out! Now the first half is kind of rough but I think it gets better and think it will be pretty good once the other chapters are up! Anyways, I own **nothing**! Sad I know, but it's true…..

* * *

What's With Gaara?

Shikamaru was currently lounging on the sofa, waiting for Temari to get home from classes. He has about an hour and a half wait every week day until she comes back. Why does he have this wait? Temari attends the local college while he and Gaara are seniors in high school. Kankuro works somewhere, Shikamaru didn't really know or care, just because he didn't want to go to college. They actual don't **need** money because once the siblings parents died they left the kids everything, and well everything was a lot because they were rich.

So while waiting, his time is spent in a big house with a giant window in the den, perfect for him to cloud watch from the comfort of the plush couch. From time to time, he also has the company of Gaara; it just depends on how social the red head feels.

He actually met Temari through Gaara. Back in their junior year, when Temari was a senior at their school, him and Gaara became friends through the result of having practically every class together both sophomore and junior year. He had seen Temari around the red head often during 10th grade and had found her appealing. In 11th grade, he ate lunch with Gaara every day and they were always accompanied by the blonde sister. No matter how troublesome she could be at times, he couldn't deny that her personality was fun and enjoyable.

That was the year they started dating.

Now his and Gaara's relationship didn't happen as normally. Their friendship just kind of happened over night. One day it's like they aren't even aware of each other and the next they were sitting together at lunch like it was their daily routine for years. Their out of the blue friendship has always been easy and comfortable…till recently.

-Shika's POV-

The past several days, Gaara has talked even less, if that's possible, and he seems constantly ticked off. Most of the time I just ignore it, but sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me or my friend gene will kick in and I'll ask him if anything is up. This always results in him shrugging and brushing the question off or him replying by saying "nothing."

Today, on the ride to his house, I asked the question and he included a glare with his "nothing" answer. Clearly something is bothering him and instead of lying on the couch, I should probably be up stairs, in his room prying answers out of him. But seeing as he doesn't want to talk about it, I'm not bothering. It's too troublesome.

…after a few moments I let a sigh escape. Damn friend gene. I climb the stairs and walk down the hall to Gaara's room to find the door is closed. Shocker. I knock and call out his name.

"Hey Gaara?"

The door opens a few inches, letting pale eyes peek out. I rub the back of my neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. I should have planned what I was gonna say. It's not like I can flat out ask what's wrong seeing as it hasn't worked in the past.

"You wanna eat something? You didn't eat lunch at school so I figured you might be hungry."

He didn't say anything, just opened his door the rest of the way, exited the room, and headed towards the kitchen. Hey at least I got him out of his room.

When we got into the kitchen I leaned against the counter and watched him make a sandwich. Gaara is pretty entertaining to watch when he isn't in a crowd. You can really tell if he is comfortable in a place or not. Like now, in the kitchen, when he needs to turn 180 degrees, he'll turn an extra 360, and he also rarely closes things with his hands. If it's in reach he kicks them closed. The refrigerator is very familiar with his foot.

He opens a drawer and pulls out a butter knife so he can spread the mayonnaise on his turkey sandwich. When he closes the drawer though is when I mentally cheer. He closes it with his hip. I'm sure thousands of other people do that, but he is the only one I ever see do it and every time it grabs my attention, which is what makes me think I have a hip fetish.

Gaara was about to put the last slice of bread on top when he noticed I was pretty much staring at him. Freezing, he hesitantly asked, "what?"

I shrug. "Nothing."

Picking up his plate, he walks out of the kitchen and wait, that's not the direction I want him going in. "Where are you going?"

He stops and looks over his shoulder. "To my room."

"Oh." And here I thought we were going to hang out and I could get some answers.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked

"Nah, just thought we would hang out since we haven't in a while." He thinks a moment and then continues on to his room. A little disappointed I walk back to the den and plop down on the couch. Not long after, Gaara walks in with his sandwich and joins me. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face.

"This TV is bigger than the one in my room." He says.

-**A Little Bit Later-**

No progress yet. Just minutes and minutes of silently watching television.

"Shikaaaa! Gaaraaaaa! You two better be home!"

It's that time already? I didn't even notice that it's time for Temari to come home. As soon as she walked into the room, I finally got a clue to Gaara's behavior. when she was walking over to sit by me on the couch, Gaara shot out of his seat and immediately left the room, leaving me to believe that he and his sister must have had a fight.

Temari sits next to me and slaps my thigh. "What did you do to Gaara?"

I swivel my head to give her a confused look. "Nothing, I thought you two had a fight or something. He has been like this for the past week."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "We haven't fought or anything. And now that you mention it, he has been acting weird. Actually I haven't even seen him much."

Well he didn't fight with Temari. Great, now I'm back at square one. Joys.

**-Next Day-**

I'm in first period sitting next to Gaara when I get a text from Temari saying she tried to talk to him last night and got nothing. Glancing over at the red head I sighed.

Towards the end of the class, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Gaara look over at me for a second and then quickly turn back away. Now what was up with that?

I didn't see Gaara again until lunch where we sat at our usual lunch table with the rest of our friends. As tiresome as some of our friends can be, I'm glad we all managed to get along…ok well more like put up with each other's crap but whatever that's not important. What is important is that when Gaara is around Naruto he acts like his usual self. Why do I and everyone else get the cold shoulder angry Gaara and not Naruto?

I spent the rest of lunch and the time I was actually awake in class to figure out what was up with Gaara. Came up with zilch. The last class of the day I had with Gaara and that's when I got another clue.

"Hey, ummm. Naruto is spending the night at my place so is it alright if you take him home with us?"

First time he talks to me today and it's about Naruto. And is that a blush? "Are you blushing?"

Glaring, he crossed his arms and growled out, "no, now is it ok or not?"

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have asked that. "Yea, it's fine." Naruto **has** to be part of this.

-**A Little Bit Later-**

When we got back to the house, Naruto was immediately dragging Gaara up to his room, raising my suspicions farther.

Deciding I needed a break, I went to my favorite couch and stared out the window at the lazy clouds drifting across the sky. Simple, just how I like life.

-**A Little Bit Later-**

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke up to Temari sitting on me and like the extra weight forced an epiphany into my mind, I had an answer for the strange behavior.

"Temari, I think Gaara is gay."

She laughed a little before asking, "What?"

"The only person he isn't hostile towards is Naruto, when he told me Naruto was staying the night he was blushing, have you ever seen Gaara blush cause I haven't, and there is the fact that as soon as we got here, Naruto was dragging Gaara off to his room."

Temari looked down at me, looking confused, and I remembered I forgot a major part.

"Naruto is gay."

"oooh…so you think he's dating blondie?"

I sighed, rethinking what I said and realizing I'm probably just jumping to conclusions.

"I'm not sure what I really think."

Temari laid down on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about it Shika, I'm sure he'll come around and tell us whatever it is sooner or later."

Realizing she was right, I relaxed into the couch and slowly traced circles on her lower back.

-**Later-**

I was about to leave to go home for the night but decided to use the bathroom first. I was walking down the dark hall and Gaara's room was getting closer. If I just listened at the door for a little bit it wouldn't hurt, right?

In the process of leaning towards the door, it swung open. My body stilled in surprise and Gaara, looking over his shoulder while saying something to Naruto was not paying attention and crashed into me. I instinctively wrapped my arm around his waist to steady us both. After gaining balance we stood there for a moment until I realized he had no shirt on and my arm was still around his waist. Retracting it, I was about to stutter out a response when I saw his cheeks were stained with a blush and he flew back into his room. Which was dark. Why was he blushing and shirtless in a dark room with Naruto?

Forgetting about the bathroom, I went down stairs, told Temari I would see her tomorrow morning and went home.

Lying in bed, I couldn't answer any of my questions. Even the one I wanted answered the most. Why couldn't I stop thinking about a shirtless Gaara and how soft his skin was?

* * *

Will Shika get his answers? You betcha! Just gotta wait a little; p

Keep an eye out for the other chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter is like half the length of the last one (sadly) and I hope this progress isn't going TO slowly. Also, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but for the sake of this story, I am switching Temari's and Kankuro's ages. So instead of Temari being the oldest, Kankuro is.

* * *

What's With Gaara Ch.2

Reluctantly getting out of bed this morning, I got ready to go over to Temari's. I thought about just sleeping the rest of the day but facing Temari's anger wasn't worth it, and I did say I would come over this morning.

Leaving my room I took an oh so relaxing shower, making me want to sleep even more, and then pulled on my clothes. Grabbing a quick breakfast, I left the house after saying bye to my nagging mother who was complaining that I missed the breakfast she made and I spend too much time over at Temari's. It's not like that time is always spent with her, I do have a best friend that lives there too.

When I got there, I find Gaara on the couch with a certain blond leaning against him. Is that contact necessary?

"Where's Temari?" I ask.

"She's in her room!" Naruto and his never ending cheer answered.

Climbing the stairs, I reach her room, swing open the door and flop next to her on the bed. She marks her spot with a bookmark and looks down at me.

"Can't you knock?"

I roll onto me back. "nope."

This earns me her book being dropped onto my stomach and a laugh.

"Anyway, I'm staying at a friend's tonight, and I think Kankuro is going out too, so why don't you try finding out what's with Gaara again."

I picked up the book and started skimming through it.

"I don't think it's going to work."

She gave me the look that said 'you better do what I say.'

I sighed out, "Fine, I'll try again. I swear you're like a second mom."

She smirked at that. "Why don't you go get your mom something to drink then, **son**."

"What do you want?" I really got to learn how to say no to her.

"Whatever is fine." She told me while feigning an innocent smile.

After pecking her on the cheek, I lazily pick myself up off the bed and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen where I find Gaara closing a drawer with his hip. Mental cheer! He looks up at me and stares; I rub the back of my neck, something I often do when I feel uncomfortable, and try to think of something to say which is difficult with him staring. Gaara has those kind of eyes that make you stop thinking. The pale jade color encircled by midnight black is very…haunting?

"We're hanging out to tonight." I stated, maybe sounding too demanding…and by the look he is giving me, I guess it did. Let's try that again. "You're sister is staying at a friend's so I'm spending the night and we are hanging out."

He nodded his head once before speaking. "So really, it's going to be you sleeping the whole time while stealing my bed and me painting half the night?"

"Don't forget you being a blanket stealer in the middle of the night."

He crossed his arms and glared a little, causing me to smirk.

"I am not a blanket stealer."

"Well you were last week, and the time before that, and the time before that."

His glare intensified and I swear he blushed again before he walked out of the room. Well that was fun and it was the most he has talked to me all week so maybe tonight won't be so difficult. Slightly smiling, I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and went back to Temari's room.

**-Later-**

Gaara, Naruto, and I were all down stairs, Temari was cooking dinner-she is a great cook- when Kankuro came down, effectively taking over the TV before he had to go to work. Not really watching it anyways, I didn't care, but Naruto did.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

Kankuro laughed at Naruto's attempt to take the remote back. He was seated to Kankuro's right while the remote was in his outstretched left hand, making Naruto stretch across the oldest siblings lap while Kankuro's right hand kept holding him back by the shoulder "I'm watching it now blondie!"

Naruto dramatically collapsed onto Kankuro's lap after his extensive failed attempt to retrieve apparently the only way to turn the channel. "Why do guys always call **me** blondie, Temari is blonde too you know!"

Kankuro started laughing again while rolling the pouting blonde off of him. "It just fits you better."

If Gaara is dating Naruto, I have no idea how he can handle all that energy…

**-Later-**

Temari is gone and I am currently stealing Garra's bed. He wasn't lying when he described our 'hang out nights.' And why do I sleep in his bed when there are plenty of other places to sleep? Because it is the softest thing I have ever laid on. It feels like a bed of feathers or a big puffy cloud, and I love clouds. It's decent sized to so it isn't cramped with two people.

Rolling over to watch the red head paint, I realize this is the best time to ask some questions. When he paints, he is unfocused on the rest of the world and hopefully will let something slip. First, the general question.

"So Gaara, has anything been off this past week?"

"Not really."

So he says but I saw his brush stroke stop momentarily. Now time for the blunt question.

"So Gaara, are you gay?"

This time he completely stilled, then slowly turned towards me.

"W-What?" he asked nervously.

"Are you gay? Is that what's been bothering you recently? It's perfectly fine if you are, I was just wondering."

He put his paint brush down and I could tell I might actually get an answer from him. I sat up and patted the bed next to me, gesturing for him to sit down. He looked at the spot for a few moments before moving to it.

"So are you going to tell me?" I urged

He glanced at me and said, "Yea, I'm pretty sure I am."

Pretty sure? "Aren't you dating Naruto?"

He looked at me as if I were speaking Arabic, which I definitely wasn't.

"No, I'm not dating Naruto."

"But-"

"Trust me, I'm not. Sasuke however, is."

Oh, that explains a lot between those two. How did I not see that?

"Well if that's all then why have you been acting so off?"

"I, uh, didn't want anyone to know."

"Well you sh-"

"Go to sleep." Gaara ordered with finality. He then got up and went back to his painting. Realizing the conversation was over I went to sleep, but before I fully went off to dream land, I added another reason why I preferred sleeping in his bed. His sent is amazing.

**-Later-**

I woke up to the feeling of Gaara sliding under the covers. He really does paint half the night, geeze. I was about to fall back asleep when I felt warmth encase my back. Gaara was cuddling up against my back. I cannot believe Gaara is a cuddler! Ultimate blackmail. Too bad I don't have proof seeing as no one will believe me.

I was just thinking about teasing him when he rolled away and I immediately missed the feeling. Man, I must be tired.

* * *

If Shikamaru seems kind of dumb and everyone is probably thinking "WTF? Shika is a freaking genius, why can't he figure out what's wrong with Gaara when it's SO obvious!" well I know Shika is super smart but I wanted him to be super smart and be hopelessly oblivious when it came to feelings that involve him. Just go with it ok!

Alright so hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon! There will probably be about 2 more chapters left =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter 3 is up! Sooner than I thought too;p I might be able to get chapter 4 up by Monday. No promises though because wellll, school is a bitch who loves to give homework. Eh. Anyways, I love grapes and I know if you're reading this paragraph thingy you're thinking 'what the heck does that have to do with anything?' but it kind of has something to do with something. Yea so enjoy=]

* * *

What's With Gaara Ch.3

_I woke up to Gaara cuddling into my back again. Letting out a sigh, I relaxed into the warmth, who would have thought Gaara was this warm. My curiously hit me as I wondered what the red head looked like asleep._

_Slowly turning over to face the sleeping teen, I took in his relaxed position. He was lying on his side, pale arms tucked in against his chest that was slowly rising and falling from his breathing, soft lips pressed smoothly together, and blue green eye- I froze, realizing I was caught staring at him while I thought he was asleep. _

_Gaara smirked and brought one hand up to the back of my neck, pulling me nearer so that our faces where a mere inch apart. His smirk grew wider as he leaned closer, my lips just a breath away from his. My cheeks blazed as I felt his leg hook around my hip, bringing or bodies even closer. _

_I couldn't take it; he was so close and yet not close enough. _

_His artistic fingers stroked the ends of my untied hair and he simply waited for my response. Something in me snapped. I pushed my lips against his, demanding contact, causing Gaara to give a low chuckle at my sudden eagerness._

_After his leg tightened its hold over my hip, causing our bodies to brush against each other oh so deliciously, I felt a tongue brush across my lips before slipping in to slide against my own. Immediately welcoming the intrusion, I gripped his hips, those enticing hips that always entrance me…_

I jolted awake, my eyes widening as I thought out loud, "what. the hell. was that."

Rolling onto my back, I sucked in a large breath of air through my nose to relax. Bad Idea. All that succeeded in doing was filling my nose with Gaara's scent.

Trying to reason with myself that the dream was because Gaara just admitted he was gay last night and that moment of him cuddling before he went to sleep. It implanted itself into my mind and made me dream that… Sighing, I realized I wasn't going to be able to trick myself out of this and there was the little fact that I couldn't stop replaying the dream. How troublesome.

Damn, I'm attracted to Gaara.

I'm attracted to my best friend who is a guy.

…I'm attracted to my girlfriends little brother…I let another sigh escape. What happen to having a simple life? I can't believe sleep has betrayed me.

Figuring I needed to drag myself out of bed, I got up to take a shower and do my morning thing, trying to prolong seeing the red head.

**-A Little Later-**

After finishing the morning routine, I descended the stairs and went to the kitchen in search of food and that's sort of what I got. I entered the kitchen to find a shirtless Gaara with only a pair of dangerously low black pants on closing a drawer with his hip. Well damn.

After he removed the spatula from the drawer, he flipped the omelet he was cooking on the stove over and popped a grape into his mouth. Pulling another grape from the bowl, he turned to lean against the counter and then noticed I was in the room. Grape half way to his lips, lips that were on mine in my dream.

"You want one?" Gaara's question snapped me back to the present. Wait, what did he ask?

"What?"

He held the grape up to my face and repeated his question. "Do you want one?"

I looked at him and then the grape trying to decide if he meant for me to eat this one or get one from the bowl. Well that was decided for me when he pressed the grape to my mouth and just like in my dream, something snapped.

I looked up at him and noticed the slight blush has made another rare appearance. Locking eyes with him, I slowly took the grape in between my teeth, letting my lips drag across his fingertips. Raising my hand to cup his cheek, I stepped closer and pressed my lips to his slightly parted ones and pushed the grape into his mouth, licking the corner of his lips before pulling away. I rested my other hand on his bare hip, right above the waistband of his pants, and swirled small circles onto the pale flesh with my thumb.

"You girls better be up by now!" We herd Temari yell as she came through the door, jolting us back into reality. We jumped away from each other, Gaara going back to his now burning omelet and me busying myself with getting a glass of orange juice. Temari then walked into the kitchen.

"Have a good slumber party?" she teased with a light smile.

"I could ask you the same thing. Was your pillow fight fun?" I countered before taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm sure it was better than staying up gossiping while doing each other's hair"

I gave her a dull stare. She just laughed and gave me a quick kiss. I saw Gaara somewhat flinch in my peripheral vision.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in my room." Temari announced, but before leaving she affectionately rubbed Gaara's hair telling him his omelet was kind of burnt. He shot her a glare and she exited laughing.

And now we are alone in awkward silence.

Gaara turned around to lean his back against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyes on the floor. I'm not sure how long we stood in that awkward silence but Gaara took the plate with his omelet on it and left the kitchen. I should have said something what exactly would I say? And now where does this put us?

Shaking my head, I went upstairs, got my stuff together and told Temari I was gonna go home. Maybe leaving this house would clear up my thoughts because being around Temari and Gaara was not helping. Before I left though, Temari stopped me with a question.

"So what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Crap, did she know? Well she said 'last night' so she must be talking about something different.

"Did you find out what has been bugging Gaara?"

Oh, that. I guess I could tell her that.

"Turns out he is gay and not dating Naruto."

Temari crossed her arms and plopped down onto her bed. "I don't know why he didn't just tell us that. It's not like it would change anything, right?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and told her that I would see her tomorrow. School is tomorrow. That means taking Gaara home. Just the two of us for about 2 hours. Greeeeaaat.

* * *

I think that dreams can help a person realize things that were stuck behind mental walls so that's kind of what I put in here. Don't know how well it worked but I tried. And that last 'Greeeeaaat' was sarcasm. I know sarcasm is kind of hard to decipher at times when it's typed. Alright so keep on the lookout for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Mmk, I don't really have anything to say before this chapter except it is about as long as the first chapter and maybe enjoy?

* * *

What's With Gaara Ch.4

I got up this morning completely not wanting to see Gaara. That is until I actually saw him and I couldn't help but mentally grin like an idiot. Sigh, troublesome. In first period, me and Gaara decided to talk about the kitchen incident when we got home, so the rest of the class was spent by me sleeping and Gaara probably doodling in his notebook. Now everything was normal at lunch 'till we saw grapes being served as part of lunch. It was kind of awkward after that. Our last class period was spent like the first, with the exception of my nap time, having been traded in in for zone out time.

The last bell eventually rang so we grabbed our stuff and went out to the parking lot. The ride to the house was silent. The walk through the door was silent. The act of sitting on the couch was silent. And then he stared at me and stared at me.

"Why did you do that yesterday?"

Rubbing the back of my neck and instantly knowing what he was referring to, I answered, "I don't know. It just kind of happened."

He continued to stare, clearly not satisfied with my answer. Well what's his excuse for his strange behavior?

"Why did **you** do that yesterday? You avoid everyone because you didn't want anyone to know you were gay when you should know we don't care. You blush when telling me Naruto was staying the night and once again blushed later that night, then there was the blush when I called you a blanket stealer, I mean Gaara you **never** blush and-"

"Fuck your stupid!" I gaped. Did Gaara just have an outburst? "Shikamaru, I know you are supposed to be a genius but you can't even tell when someone likes you! I didn't avoid everyone; I avoided you and Temari because it's hard to see the guy you like and your sister dating. I blushed when telling you Naruto was staying over because we were going to talk about **you**, I blushed later that night cause I ran into my crush shirtless, and I blushed when I was called a blanket stealer because it reminded me of us sleeping in the same bed!"

After I got over the fact that I have never heard him talk so much, I buried my face in my hands at my stupidity. Everything is obvious now, except what he and Naruto talked about. Peeking out from behind my hands I had to ask.

"What did you and Naruto say about me?"

I got a glare for that one but an answer nonetheless after he gave a rough sigh.

"Last week when you spent the night had me all mixed up when I woke up to you draped all over me-"

Shit. I think I'm blushing now.

"and Naruto guessed what was bothering me. Then he insisted he stay the night so we can talk about this plan he came up with."

I'm stupider than Naruto now? Taking my hands away from my face, I leaned back into the couch while he continued

**-Flashback-**

"Trust me Gaara! Just follow my plan and you and Shika will definitely be together!"

The red head looked doubtfully at his blonde friend but listened anyways.

"So first, you have to get him to find out that your gay."

"But if he is the only person I have ever liked am I still considered gay?"

The blonde waved his hand through the air, dismissing the question,

"You're thinking too much Gaara, don't worry about the details. Anyway, after that, you need him to question whether or not you want to be more than friends."

"How?" Gaara asked blankly.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought before shrugging.

"Iono, just…cuddle up to him at night or something! Whatever, so then you need to do something he likes while wearing less clothes than normal."

"Why the need for fewer clothes?"

"So he can see how hot your body is! Duh!"

He glared at Naruto.

"What? Don't glare at me, it is."

Sighing, Gaara stated his other concern. "How am I supposed to know what he likes?"

"Um…well, when you do certain things does he act differently? Or has he said anything about liking certain things?"

The red head laid back on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head, thinking for a few moments. Not noticing his shirt rose up slightly until Naruto started poking at the sliver of skin showing.

"Geeze Gaara! I swear you're as pale as Sasuke, maybe even paler. If that's possible! There **is** something called the sun."

Gaara swatted his hands away. "Stop, I'm trying to thin- Oh…He stops whatever he is doing whenever I close a drawer with my hip. I guess that is something he likes."

"Good, good! Now do that while wearing just a pair of pants and then feed him something!"

Naruto received a confused look.

"Who doesn't love food? And it can be very sexy, like this one time me and Sasuke were making brownies an-"

"I do not want to hear that." The red head said, glaring.

Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Naruto tried to get back on track.

"Haha! Ok ok! But yea, so just follow this and we will see where that leads you two!"

**-Flashback Over-**

I sighed and quickly replayed the last couple of days in my head, seeing it differently now that I know the reason for Gaara's actions.

"I can't believe Naruto's plan worked."

Gaara looked over at me.

"So you're saying we are together?"

"I don't know."

He slouched further into the couch at my answer. He is so cute. Closing my eyes so I'm not tempted to stare at him and screw up my concentration, I started to think about the situation.

I already know I find Gaara attractive and that he likes me, but do I like him? Seeing as he wouldn't be my best friend if I didn't like him and I wouldn't be in this predicament, I guess it's safe to say I like him. And when two people like each other, they should be together right? Well then what about Temari? It's not that I don't like her, it's just that when I think of being with Gaara versus Temari, I can't help but feel a strange pull to choosing him. I'm sure Temari will understand. Maybe not but a guy can dream.

"I thought about it, and I guess I am saying we are together."

I saw Gaara smiling, well as much as Gaara can smile, before it fell when he asked, "what about Temari?"

"I'll have to talk to her." I closed my eyes again, imagining how that might play out. Then I felt him shift on the couch, the cushion sinking down more as he sat closer to me.

"Can we still kiss even though you haven't talked to her yet?"

Opening my eyes, I smirked at him. "Gaara, who knew you would be so forward."

"Tch, I was wondering because my first kiss was yesterday and I had to share it with a grape so I would like another one," he grumbled.

Chuckling I answered, "yea, one kiss won't hurt."

We both leaned in and shared a short kiss together, and another one. Then a few more, each growing in length as our lips lingered together. By the fifth one, I had brought my hand up to his pale cheek and he was holding on to my wrist, our heads angled so that the sixth kiss was deeper and more passionate. After breaking the kiss, our breath mingled as we let out satisfied sighs.

"Thought you said one."

I dropped my hand from his cheek and leaned back, "Couldn't resist, but do you feel better now that there wasn't any fruit involved?"

Gaara slightly nodded, his eyes locked with mine. Breaking the contact, I glanced at the clock before returning back to him. "Temari still won't be home for a little bit, care to join me for a nap?"

"You just want to lay in my bed again."

"Yep."

**-A Little Later-**

Gaara and I were lying comfortably on his bed, him on his back with his arms behind his head and me facing him while my face was buried against his side, my arm draped over his stomach until I felt him nudging me.

"What?"

"Temari just got back."

Thinking I might as well get this over with, I groaned and picked myself up off the bed. "Alright I'll be back." I leaned over to give him a quick kiss and then exited the room. Coming down the stairs, I rolled my head in a circle trying to work the stiffness out of my neck and found Temari getting a drink in the kitchen.

"Hey Temari, there's something I need to tell you," my hand coming up to commence my habit of rubbing the back of my neck.

She took a sip of her drink and then asked hesitantly, "What is it?"

Sucking in a deep breath I started to try and explain but it didn't come out to well. "Well, me and you-umm, see Gaara and me-"

"So Gaara being gay does change things," she said tentatively and leaned against the counter. "I kind of thought this might happen."

I stayed quiet, watching her watch the floor and let her continue.

"Of course I couldn't be positive it would happen, but there was always a certain gravity between you two, and you have to admit it was kind of weird how you guys just suddenly became best friends."

When I released she wasn't going to continue I asked, "So how do you feel about all this?" She then looked up at me.

"Well I can't say I'm jumping for joy over here but I'm not going to be some psycho person that won't let you and my brother be happy and I guess our relationship wasn't exactly like most boyfriends and girlfriends. Just make it to where I don't really see the two of you together for about a month and then we can go to being friends and you having my support okay?" Temari ended, giving me a slight smile.

I returned the gesture, "Got it. Thanks Temari, you really are great."

"Yep and you lost me, sucks for you!" she joked in a sing-song voice while going back to her room.

I eventually trudged back up the tiring stairs, but not minding the troublesomeness for once, and went back to Gaara's room. Once I got there, I fell onto the bed and looked over at him, who was in the same position as when I left.

He met my eyes with a questioning gaze, silently asking what happened.

"All I said was our three names and she already knew so she said as long as we aren't seen together by her for about a month everything is good."

His expression relaxed and we just stared at the ceiling for a while until I announced I was going to go ahead and go home, not wanting to mess up and have us running into Temari. He sat up as I got off the bed and walked around to his side. I lightly grabbed his chin and made him look up at me before I pressed our mouths together. He immediately kissed backed, our lips caressing one another's and that greedy feeling I get when we kiss flooded me. I slipped my tongue into his mouth causing him to still in surprise. Slowly stroking his tongue with my own, I felt him hesitantly react by meeting my strokes, his lips pressing into mine with a little more force.

Using one hand, I held up my weight on the bed and my other hand left Gaara's chin for his hip, leaning us back which made his breath hitch and caused him to put his hands behind himself as support, effectively stopping our decent to the bed. Pulling away, I took in his apprehensive expression and realized I shouldn't get carried away.

"Sorry, this is new to me." Gaara said a little breathlessly, blush in place.

Giving him a short kiss I tried to reassure him he didn't do anything wrong. "Don't apologize, it's fine, I'm the one who should be saying sorry." I leaned farther away to give him breathing room and waited till his blush had gone away.

"Well I'll be leaving, now that I got my good bye kiss, so walk me out."

I stood up straight and he got off the bed.

When leaving his room we made sure to look around before exiting. We made it through the house and out the front door without being seen and he walked with me all the way to my car. I stole another addicting kiss before we said our good byes and I left to go back home. Life is simple again, just how I like it.

* * *

YES! Chapter 4 is DONE! I think there will only be one more chapter left with Shika and Gaara and I may do an extra chapter about Sasuke's and Naruto's little brownie episode I had Naruto mention in this Chapter but I guess It depends on if people would be interested in it…I also have no idea when chapter 5 will be done so yea. Review time people!


	5. Chapter 5

So this is a short chapter and since I'm kind of done with the story line for this story, it's like a filler chapter. And the next chapter (which I'm positive will be the last) will also be a sort of pointless chapter. I'm going to bring Temari back, and their friends will be back so yeah…enjoy!

* * *

What's With Gaara? Ch.5

After school, I'm lounging on the couch waiting. This time it isn't for Temari, since I still have to avoid her, but for Gaara. Why am I waiting for Gaara? Because he is in the shower since art class seems to have been pretty eventful today and he had paint and charcoal all over him. I thought he looked cute.

He wouldn't tell me what happened but Naruto texted it to me. Apparently the blonde was prying into our relationship, asking questions about our sex life and I know that subject makes Gaara a little tense. It's actually a funny thing to watch, and since it wasn't even with me the subject came up with, he must have been very spastic. Not that we really have a sex life, mainly because we have been dating for about 4 days and Gaara is uncomfortable being touched. But there has been progress in this short amount of time!

So now I wait until he is done showering. Of course I much rather be joining him, but I'm sure Gaara wouldn't agree. I watch the clouds float by the window and marvel at how after just a couple of days, cloud watching is no longer my favorite thing. I found Gaara to be way better. And speaking of my little red head, here he comes now all freshly clean.

And there he goes; my freshly clean red head is going the wrong way. All I wanted was for us to curl up on the sofa, breathe in his wonderful scent, and relax but he was ditching me for the kitchen. Letting out a slightly depressed sigh, I got up and followed.

When entering the kitchen, he told me that Temari asked him to put away the dishes after school. I patiently watched has he sorted the dishes and began putting them away. He put away the glasses and bowls, a few miscellaneous objects and then it was time for the silverware. He opened the drawer and placed a few pieces away.

It's coming.

A few more pieces were put away.

It's gonna happen soon.

There went a few butter knives and another fork.

Yes! Almost there!

He placed the last of the silverware away and closed the drawer with his hip. Yeah, that never gets old to me. Then, he put away the plates and then a serving dish on the top shelf of one of the cabinets above the counter, causing his shirt to raise the slightest bit, letting a sliver of smooth skin show. My eyes instantly zeroed in on the spot.

Moving forward, I wrapped my arms around his waist and brushed my fingertips across his lower stomach. I heard the dish clatter nosily into place as he jumped at my touch. Sliding both hands farther up his shirt and feeling his toned abdomen, I kissed the back of his neck making him sharply breathe in. I moved my hands down to his hips and kissed his neck once more before turning him around to face me.

He grabbed on to the edge of the counter behind him as I pressed us against it and kissed him. Just a simple press of the lips before I knelt down in front of him and noticed his grip on the counter tighten. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. Raising his shirt up just enough so that his hips showed, I leaned to my left and let my lips skim across his right hip. The tip of my tongue barely brushed over his skin and his eyes half closed. Licking again across his hip bone, this time flattening my tongue and slowing the stroke, he let his eyes fully close and his breathing was faintly heavier.

Tearing my gaze away from his face now that I couldn't see his pale jade eyes, I turned my attention to his other hip. After kissing it once, I gradually sunk my teeth into him, gently at first and increasing in pressure until I heard a small hiss escape Gaara. I released the abused flesh from my mouth and ran my tongue over the teeth marks, attempting to sooth the bite.

As I began to kiss over to the spot just above the button on his dark pants, I felt his hand on my shoulder pushing me away.

"M-maybe we should stop." Gaara breathed out.

Not really wanting to, I nod anyways and stand up. I kiss his forehead and then he closes the cabinet door where he put the serving dish.

I lazily drape myself over his back and ask, "can we go lay on the couch together now?"

"I'm beginning to think you're obsessed with that couch," my red head said but he began walking towards it anyways, me trailing behind. Still clutching onto his back, I make us fall over so that the front of him is pressed into the plushness of the couch and I get the privilege of lying on top of him. Lucky me!

"Not to heavy am I?" I ask, nuzzling into his neck.

He looks over his shoulder to answer, "Tch, I'm not that weak."

"Mmm, good cause I wasn't moving."

**-A Little Later-**

A sigh passes my lips as I realize it's time for me to go. I reluctantly detach myself from Gaara so he can get up and walk me out to my car. The whole time I hold his hand, much to his adorable displeasure, until we get to the car where I get a few more of his kisses I've developed a need for before I grudgingly leave.

* * *

Alright, I know Gaara is all blushy 'omg don't touch me!" in this but I sort of did it on purpose. Well I guess you will find out next chapter…now be a kind reader and review=]

I also made Shika kind of clingy, but because he is pretty lazy and one of the coolest people I wanted to give him some kind of flaw (well not exactly a flaw but I don't know what to call it) and I thought it would be cute to have him so hooked on and addicted to Gaara=^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! IMPORTANT!**

I really wanted to go head and update this because I want it out of the way and it has been awhile since I updated. However, I can not change the properties because of the error 2, so I will say this now. This story IS **COMPLETE! **and it IS **RATED M! **There is a **SEX SCENE **between TWO **GUYS! **Now I am sorry I could not update this properly. If you do not want to read anything M rated, this chapter really doesn't effect the story since the plot pretty much ended in the last chapter, but I have put markers to signify the lemon parts if you still wanna read.

Also, if you are reading this and the properties HAVE changed. It is because the error 2 has been solved and I don't feel like re-uploading this chapter=p

Alright! Here is the last chapter! (and geeze, it's like 3,300 words) I put a lemon in this chapter and I am so hoping it's good because I hate sucky sex scenes. I just think these two are so sexy that I had to put one in! well I don't have much else to say so please enjoy=]

* * *

What's With Gaara? Ch.6

A month later and here we are, in our last period of the day. He is diligently taking notes, and then there is me, staring at him unwaveringly.

"Stop. Staring." I hear him hiss out.

He doesn't like being stared at. Of course most people don't. But it's not even my fault that I keep staring, it's his. He is the one that decided to wear those low hanging black pants with all the chains shining and begging for my attention, the red stitching that strangely matched his hair, and then there was his choice of shirt. He is wearing a fishnet shirt that I didn't even know he had with some band t-shirt over it. The black netting made his flawless, pale skin that shown from the small gaps even more enticing.

I brought my eyes up to what should be the side of his face but instead he was turned, giving me his common death glare.

-Sigh-

I want to touch him. Not just some hand holding either. I want to run my hands over his body, under his shirt where I know a smooth chest and subtle abs lay, through his hair, and most importantly, I want to kiss him. He hasn't even let me do that, just a simple brush of lips, since our little Temari incident earlier this week.

**-Flashback-**

Gaara was sitting on the couch, back to the armrest and knees bent up in front of him, his homework resting on his thighs as he worked on his too easy math work. Shikamaru sat similarly until Gaara tossed his work to the coffee table, signifying he was done. Leaning forward at the sound, Shika placed his hands on Gaara's knees to pull them apart.

After situating himself on top of the red head, he brought their lips close together, just a breath apart from touching.

"What are you doing?"

He dropped his head on to Gaara's shoulder, exhaling in slight disappointment.

"Just wanted a kiss."

"Oh…sorry."

Shikamaru lifted his head to try a second time and was this time reciprocated with his desired result. Then, all too soon, Gaara pulled away. Bringing his hand up to rest on pale cheeks, Shika pulled them into a more forceful kiss, immediately slipping his tongue into the moist cavern and relishing the almost silent moan his addicting boyfriend let out.

Encouraged by the blissful feeling of the taller male pressed against him, Gaara kissed back, entwining their tongues. He felt Shikamaru's hands push his shirt up and expose his torso. The red head was quickly debating whether or not he should allow his shirt to be removed when he heard something drop. And a gasp.

Gaara flung the other off of him and was pulling down his shirt when they both looked at Temari. Her jaw was dropped and a bag with her books in it was lying next to her feet.

"I am so sick." She whispered so quietly they barely heard it. Her face flaming red, before she covered it with her hands and ran up the stairs to her room muttering "I'm so sick, I'm so sick, I can't believe I thought that was hot, I'm so sick!"

The two teens were frozen on the couch, Gaara drowning in embarrassment and Shikamaru contemplating if she was gonna kick his ass now before saying they really need to start paying attention to the time.

**-End Flashback-**

As a result, Temari has been gone all week. She is staying at a friend's house for a while and as for Kankuro…well, I don't really know his whereabouts. Anyways, this means the house is ours and since it's a Friday I am spending the night whether my cute red head likes it or not.

"Done staring?"

"Seeing as how troublesome it would be to drive while staring at you, yes."

School is over and we are now on our way back to his house and since I planned ahead, I already have a bag packed in my back seat. The only snag is when we pull in the driveway and he asks what's in the bag.

"When did I say you could spend the night?"

"You didn't but I don't see why I can't. Plus, I don't feel like driving all the way back home just to come back tomorrow and see you."

I got that death glare from him when I took the keys out of his hand to open the door but he followed behind me without any more complaints. I gave him back the keys as he walked past me before latching myself on to his back, arms around his waist and my chin on his shoulder.

"You wanna take a nap?"

"No."

We just stood there for a couple silent seconds. Wanting to speed up him giving in I tightened my grip and pressed my lips to his neck, making his breath hitch before sighing out.

"Fine."

He really makes me work too much.

**-Later-**

After waking up to an empty bed I went downstairs to find Gaara drawing by the large window I often look out. He must have heard me come down because without taking his eyes of his work he told me he made soup.

"Soup?" I questioned.

"Temari normally handles food so I just picked something I can microwave."

Shrugging I went into the kitchen, got a bowl of soup and went back to the living room. I sat looking out the window while I ate, the sun was still pretty bright with distinct clouds lazily moving. After finishing I tossed my bowl in the sink and looked at Gaara's picture.

"Kind of creepy."

"We talked about _The Raven_ in class today so I had a little inspiration."

I watched a little longer as he shaded in a few spots.

"You know I don't like people watching or seeing my work when it's not done."

"Then why do you always let me?"

I felt my lips form a smirk at his silence. Stepping a little closer I raked my fingers through his wild hair a few times before lightly tugging on it, causing him to tilt his head back and look at me. I went to lean down for a kiss but was met with his sketch pad.

"No one is home, it's not like anyone will walk in on us again."

"We didn't think it would happen last time but it did."

"Alright, alright, you got me there."

Except for the fact that we could just go to your room and lock the door! But I'll suggest it after he is finished with his drawing.

I sat on the floor, leaning against his legs and messing with the straps and chains hanging from his pants until his completed picture was in my face. After taking a moment to look it over I gave my thoughts.

"Amazing as always but still kind of creepy."

My gaze traveled across his hand holding the pad and over is arm, studying the fishnet covering it more closely. I brought a hand up to rub over it, feeling the texture.

I looked up to see pale jade watching me. "Who is staring now?" He didn't say anything in return but kept watching.

Standing up, I took his sketch pad and put it on the table then drew him into my arms. Holding him against me I whispered into his ear, "Let's go to your room and lock the door. It's impossible for someone to walk in then." I took his silence and slight blush as a yes and lead him to the room, stealing kisses on his neck, cheek, and lips on the way until we entered and had the door closed and locked.

**-Lemon Begin-**

After pushing his back against the door, I pressed my lips on to his and felt arms wrap around my neck, pulling me down closer. I nipped his bottom lip then ran my tongue along it before slipping in to meet Gaara's. Swiftly gaining dominance over the kiss and sweeping over straight teeth, Gaara groaned when I licked the roof of his mouth, setting my body on fire.

I broke away from the kiss to discard my red heads band T, allowing my eyes to view the fishnet shirt in its entirety. It really did look nice on him, formfitting and teasing, covering him from my gaze and yet not completely. I ran my hands over his chest, grazing barely visible nipples, extracting a gasp from slightly parted lips, and down farther to his hips. The feel of the shirt was rough to my hands spiking my curiosity as to what exactly it felt like to him.

Leaning down slightly, I sucked on his right nipple through the shirt, which had him tensing and pulling the tie from my hair, then roughly licked the other. The pale hands in my hair guided me back up into a passionate kiss that made things seem to momentarily speed up. As soon as I had pushed our hips firmly together, Gaara threw his head back with a moan and in a second I was flat on my back.

It probably should have hurt getting pushed to the floor like that, hell I might be in pain right now, but that is really hard to assess this moment. Gaara is on top of me, arms resting on the ground by my head, faces so close I can feel a ghost of a touch between our lips, our torso are flush together allowing us to feel each other's pattern of breathing from the rise and fall of our chest, and there is his knees that are spread so wide on either side of my hips that our erections are pressed tightly together giving an incredible pressure.

I snap out of my daze when he sensually rolls his hips against mine, pulling a deep moan from my throat. Our breathing has picked up, blowing puffs of air across one another's lips which are so torturously close. Out of the corner of my eye I see his arm move than feel his hand slowly slide up the side of my neck and thread through my hair causing tingles to spread over my scalp and down my spine.

Gaara takes his lips out of reach and I attempt to follow but his hold on my hair restricts me. I watch as he brings those inviting lips to my neck, leisurely licking up it and back down to pull the collar of my shirt away and kiss my collarbone. He then sits up, grinding his hard cock against my own causing me to gasp out a breath of air.

"Take off your shirt." His face was completely serious but his eyes were glowing with lust.

How could I deny him? So I leaned up to pull off my shirt and toss it over a fishnet clad shoulder. Those vibrant eyes are intently watching his own hand glide up my toned stomach, across my chest then neck and grab my chin to guide us into a soft kiss. Our lips moved together, dragging this feeling out.

I began sliding my fingertips up and down his spine and brushed against the waistband of his pants, following it around to the front, then undoing the button. As if challenging me, he broke our kiss and unbuttoned my jeans. A small chuckle escaped me from the consecutive sound of two zippers being unzipped.

He then stood up, me following, before he removed his black pants, the chains clinking together when they landed on the floor. Mine were tugged off next while I received a sly smirk that practically begged for me to take him. At least I thought it did.

As soon as his back bounced on to the mattress, boxers were stripped off along with his fishnet shirt because I don't want that getting too dirty. Both of us are bare and pressed against each other, exchanging caresses, nips, licks, and kisses wherever we can when Gaara wraps his legs around my waist, my length rubbing against his ass making us moan in unison.

Wanting so badly for a part of me to be inside of him, I rubbed against him again, slipping farther in-between his cheeks and closer to his entrance. My red heads lips opened as he gasped at the feeling. I licked three of my fingers before having Gaara take them into his own mouth; shivers running down our spines at the mixing of our saliva and my repeated movement against his bottom.

My fingers, now nicely coated, skimmed down his body to his quivering hole as I sat back. I further spread apart his legs with my knees so I had a clear view of my finger entering. Once the first one was fully encased I glanced up to see a shadow of discomfort cross Gaara's face. I stroked his member causing him to moan and loosen around my finger.

Another was inserted into the tight heat and then a third, the sight of my fingers pumping in and out sending jolts of pleasure straight to my cock. Once I felt he was stretched a decent amount, I stopped my ministrations, getting a quiet whimper from him, to spit on my hand and lubricate myself as best as possible.

Gaara's hands pulled me down to him, bringing me into a kiss. I began pushing into him, his arms around my shoulders tightening and he broke the kiss to bite his lip in what I was sure to be pain. I suddenly hated how spontaneous this was because of the lack of preparation. Because of this, I was about to pull out from the fear of hurting him more when he gripped my hair and sent me a glare.

"We aren't stopping."

"Gaara, it's gonna get way worse before it gets any better."

"We're already here so let's get the worse out of the way." He took a sharp intake of air. "Just try moving, I'm fine."

I stared into his eyes before giving in and began to pull out slowly then push back in. I heard him hiss out next to my ear. Hoping to ease the pain I again started to stroke him, circling my thumb around the head of his length and dipping into the slit. His neck was so close to my lips that I had to start kissing and sucking on it.

The sensation from me working over his erection and neck made him relax a little, letting me set a more steady rhythm. Our mouths ended up finding one another in a passionate kiss, our tongues sliding along one another until one specially angled thrust met his prostate. He leaned his head back against the soft pillow as a pleasurable moan was released. Memorizing that one thrust that completely changed the mood for the better, I began repeating it over and over. Happily slamming into him as his fingers gripped into my back and his legs tightening around my waist.

I released his weeping cock to slide my hand up to a hard nipple, rubbing and pinching it then mimicking those movements with my tongue and teeth on the other. His fingers threaded through my hair before grabbing tightly at the roots. Another wonderful sound from Gaara filled the air, this time louder than before and his insides clamp down harshly. I felt his release shoot between us and his back arch against me.

The pressure from his insides as he came almost pushed me over but it wasn't until he began slightly twitching around me did I get my euphoric release. My groan was carried from my mouth into Gaara's and vibrated along his tongue, allowing him to hear and feel my vocal reaction. I dropped my head to his shoulder to catch my breath as he buried his face in my hair to do the same.

With energy I didn't know I had any more, I pulled out and got an uncomfortable grunt from him. I just chuckled and laid next to him, nuzzling into his neck.

**-Lemon End-**

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but not dying."

"I'm sorry...You want go get cleaned up?"

"Definitely."

A few grimaces, guilty feelings, chuckles, and smiles later, we are refreshingly clean and are soaking in a hot bath, my back against the tub and Gaara between my legs. My arms are wrapped around his waist, one of his hands resting on mine and his other gliding through my hair, and his head is leaning back against my shoulder. I could stay like this for days.

"So, where did the feistiness come from?"

"What?"

"When I got pushed to the ground by an apparently horny Gaara." I got a halfhearted glare for that but I went on. "Normally you draw a line when we get too far for your liking but not today."

"I guess it's like a dam. When it gets broken, all the water come rushing out."

"Mhm." I nipped his ear before smirking when I thought of something else. "Never noticed how much you like my hair" His hand stilled and began to pull away but I grabbed it. "I didn't say stop, I like it." He went back to running his fingers through it.

"You don't have it down often so when it is I take advantage. Plus it's soft and I like the length."

I smiled a little and sighed contently. Yeah, I could definitely stay like this.

**-A Week Later-**

All of our friends knew that we are together and none of us ever made a big deal out of it, except Naruto who decided he wanted to change that today at lunch. Me, Gaara, and our closest friends were all seated at a large round table in the school cafeteria when Naruto decides to point out a few things.

"You two never stop touching each other."

Gaara stilled at that then removed his hand from mine, much to my disappointment.

"And I mean _never_. I bet your knees are touching right now under the table even." Damn, he was right and now Gaara looks embarrassed which is seriously diminishing the power of his death glare. Too bad it never affects Naruto anyways.

"Naruto is right." Sasuke decided to pipe in with his know it all smirk.

"Glad you took my advice Gaara? Eh? Eh?" Naruto winked after that and Gaara continued to glare. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, knowing where Naruto was taking this and also knowing there was no stopping the blonde.

"So, how was the sex? I mean, Shikamaru being so lazy and all…"

Gaara's face had a serious blush, Sasuke was still smirking, and Kiba and Choji were pretty wide eyed. Well, time to take the attention off of us.

"Kiba, Choji, you should ask Naruto and Sasuke about their _hilarious_ story dealing with _brownies_."*

"What hilarious story?" Kiba questioned the two.

"Story about brownies? Choji also questioned the two.

Naruto's face went completely crimson as he waved his hands frantically trying to fight off the curiousness of his friends. The Uchiha just sent me a chilling glare. I still can't decide who has the scarier glare, him or Gaara.

Gaara sent me one of his rare smiles and I grabbed his hand back, lacing our fingers together. I leaned over to share a quick kiss with him and enjoyed the simple life.

* * *

* that brownie thing was from the flashback in Chapter 4 where Gaara and Naruto were talking

FINALLY! I am done with this! I love these to like crazy but I just could not get this last chapter done. I just couldn't work up the motivation, but it is done now! I still haven't decided if I am happy with it or not. I think "Morning Shock" is still my favorite fanfic I have written but I hope you enjoyed this and I really want some brownies but am too lazy to make any=^.^=


End file.
